


Serendipity

by kenaran



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s04e14 Blood on the Scales, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaran/pseuds/kenaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation after the events in "Blood On The Scales".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> First published: February 2009 (Survival Instinct)
> 
> Timeframe/Spoilers: Takes place right after 4x14 "Blood On The Scales" (yes, another one…), so spoilers up to and including that episode. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Clearly, they belong to each other, not me. 
> 
> Once again, this is a story that could probably use some more rewriting. However, I don't have a beta and my own language skills tend to completely desert me whenever I read the same thing over and over again. Also, I've been crazy busy lately and am just happy to have gotten something finished at all. So, here we go.

"So... are you planning on returning those?"

Bill Adama was fingering his very own dog tags, which happened to be the only thing Laura Roslin was wearing at the moment. Earlier on, when they had been busy reassuring each other that they had indeed managed to come out of this hell of a day alive and well - even if only for rather lax definitions of the latter term - when they had first been holding one another for what seemed like an eternity before finally succumbing to the need to just feel each other as intensely as possible, when they had practically been ripping their clothes off - back then, she had swatted away his hands trying to get his dog tags off her as well. He had given them to her right after what might very well have been their last embrace, their last kiss, before she had left for the basestar.

She pretended to be considering the question for a moment, before answering: "Not really. I kinda like having them. Cliché and all."

He let out an exasperated sigh that did nothing to hide the contentment he felt at hearing her words. "I'm in trouble then." he said. When she didn't respond, but merely raised an eyebrow, he added: "Rumor has it that you know very little about military protocol but I do believe you know that as long as I don't get them back I'm out of uniform."

Unable, not to mention unwilling, to stifle her giggle at his choice of words, she shrugged: "You'll just have to be careful not to let your boss notice then."

Snorting, he rolled his eyes at her: "Funny."

"Thought so."

Leaning down, he gave her a quick peck, and then continued: "Maybe I could tempt you to accept some kind of compensation?"

"Hmm." She eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know. You really think there's something worth giving them up for?"

"Well, I was thinking ..." He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again to look at her, all signs of playfulness and banter were gone. "How about a golden ring?" 

Stunned, all Laura managed to do was stare at him. After a long moment he couldn't stand the silence anymore and went on: "That is, if I can find one..." Glancing uncomfortably at his left hand he went on: "That comes without baggage..."

The increasing uneasiness of his words finally jolted her out of her shock induced silence. Shaking her head, her disbelief at his words clearly recognizable, she started: "Bill, I don't..."

Not wanting to hear her explain, to witness her fish for words that wouldn't hurt him - an enterprise doomed to fail from the get-go - he fled forward: "Or not. We don't have to. It's just ..." Well, pretending he didn't care was just as doomed. He sighed. "I realize this is supposed to be a bilateral thing, but I already do consider me married to you. I'd just have liked to make it official is all." Seeing her, still staring, obviously completely lost for words again, he felt it was time to cut his losses after all: "It doesn't matter. Just forget -"

He was silenced by two of her fingers sealing his mouth. A tear escaping one of her eyes, she finally spoke up: "Yes, it does. Of course it matters. And I want to." Allowing her fingers to sink down again, she went on: "I do..."

Nobody could have missed the threatening 'but' hanging there. Braver men than him would probably have plain out asked to hear it, but by this point he had well used up his very limited amounts of bravery concerning the minefields of personal conversations, so he found himself just looking at her silently, waiting for the other shoe to drop. The first things to drop, however, were more of her tears. He reached up to gently wipe them away, but still said nothing.

Leaning into his touch, she finally continued: "But..." he held his breath, "...we'd better make sure we get it done first thing tomorrow... because I'll have to go see my doctor in the afternoon." She smiled wryly: "And I'd really hate to throw up on the priest."

**Author's Note:**

> Because Laura giving up on her treatments totally broke my heart. Because the next episodes will continue to do so. Because I just love the word 'serendipity'. And because sometimes all you have to do is stop trying. 
> 
> As always, any and all feedback - including any hints concerning English grammar, spelling and usage - is very much appreciated. Go ahead, make my day :)


End file.
